


We Didn't Want This

by anny385



Category: NCIS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:32:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anny385/pseuds/anny385
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An AU fic for Dead Air. Something happens when Ziva and McGee turn off the radio when they are supposed to be backup. Character Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: An AU fic for Dead Air.

We Didn't Want This

Ziva and McGee sat in the car already tired of hearing Tony's voice and so they turned off the radio. All they wanted was peace and quiet and not the constant chatter of their teammate Tony DiNozzo. They sat in silence and did their own things waiting for Tony to get back to the car. A half hour later they were wondering where their partner was.

"He's been gone for a long time. It shouldn't have taken him this long to get voices." McGee said

"We should call Tony." Ziva replied as she took out her cell phone. She called two times, but he wasn't answering. "He's not answering, McGee."

"Let's go find him." He said as he got out of the car and watched as Ziva did the same.

They finally found something on the tenth house. They found blood on the porch. When they found the blood they looked in the window. Inside there was Tony lying on the ground with blood around his head and it looks like he had a stab wound, or a bullet wound.

"We need to get inside and call the ambulance." McGee said.

Ziva took out her lock picks and began unlocking the door. They rushed inside and fell to the knees by Tony. Ziva placed her fingers on Tony's neck.

"His heartbeat is almost not there." She said as she lifted her fingers from his neck.

"Come on Tony, wake up." McGee said as he kneeled next to Tony.

They both tried to stop the bleeding, but there was too much. They could hear the ambulance in the distance coming closer and closer.

"We have to call Gibbs." Ziva stared at McGee

"You call him." Replied McGee."

Ziva took her phone out of her pocket and quickly called Gibbs.

"Gibbs."

"Tony's been shot and stabbed. We called the ambulance and we can hear them now."

"Tell them to take him to Bethesda. I'll be right there. Give me the info on where you're at and I'll send another team in."

When she hung up after telling Gibbs what happened she looked at McGee. "What did we do?" She said as they looked at each other.

They watched as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance. Quickly they walked towards the car and took off after the ambulance keeping them in sight. Each in their own thoughts as they hurried after them.

They saw Gibbs standing in the ER waiting room as they wheeled Tony through the doors. They kept on working on him, but it was too late. They had lost him in the ER room as they were going to take him up to surgery.

Gibbs stood there in shock as they told him that his Senior Field Agent, his surrogate son had died. He couldn't believe it and then he turned to the two who was supposed to be watching Tony's back.

"What happened?"

"Tony was going house to house trying to find a voice match."

"I already know that. Tell me why my Agent is dead."

Both of them flinched and looked at each other. Ziva spoke up first.

"It was supposed to be a joke. All we wanted was peace and quiet. We never meant to harm Tony. We didn't want this."

"What did you two do?" Gibbs asked as he glared at the two junior agents.

"We turned off the radio because we were tired of his voice."

"You wanted peace and quiet? You were tired of his voice? Well thanks to both of you, you will never have to hear Tony ever again. I hope you two are happy. Get out of here now."

Gibbs couldn't believe how those two could leave their teammate unprotected without backup. Those two were responsible for Tony's death. Gibbs walked out of the waiting room and drove to headquarters. He ran up the stairs and walked into the Director's office without knocking.

"I told you to knock, Gibbs."

"I want Ziva and McGee arrested."

"Why?"

"They were responsible for Tony's death."

"Tony's dead? How?"

"As you know we were trying to get voice prints to match. Tony was going house to house trying to get their voices. Someone stabbed and shot Tony. They were supposed to be Tony's backup and listening in on him, but instead they turned the radio off and Tony was killed. I bet Tony was trying to call out to them and they didn't hear him because of the radio."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Ziva told me when we were in the waiting room. If they didn't want to protect Tony who's to say they won't do it again with somebody else."'

"You're right. When I first started here I didn't like Tony at all, but as time went on I grew to like him. He was a very capable Agent. I had high hopes for McGee, but I will not sit by and let this go unpunished. Ziva may be my friends daughter, but that won't save her either."

Vance called both Ziva and McGee back to the Navy Yard. He watched as both of them came inside and stood by the table.

"I can't describe what I feel. You are the one's that are responsible for a teammates death. You were supposed to be backup for him. Instead you were tired of Tony's voice and so you turned the radio off." He stared at both of them and then turned to the computer where the audio file was stored. Both Gibbs and Vance had listened to it and both of them were sickened at how he asked for McGee and Ziva and nobody came.

Suddenly Tony's voice could be heard "Ziva, Probie. Help me. One of the men shot and stabbed me. I'm hurt and in pain. Need you here now and call the ambulance. Come on Ziva and Probie." A few minutes passed and still nothing. "What's taking so long Probette and Probie? Come on guys, I need help. I hope they didn't get you too; I couldn't take it if I lost both of you. I know I never say it, but you are my friends. You have to be okay." Vance turned it off after that and looked at them both.

Both of them didn't say anything as they heard Tony's last words. Tony was worried about them? They weren't good friends at all. They both were responsible for leaving their partner to die.

"You two are under arrest for the death of Anthony DiNozzo. I may have not liked Tony when I first got here, but he was a very Capable Agent and now he's dead because of both of you." Vance turned to the two Agents who just stepped inside.

"Take these two out of my sight."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "NCIS" and it's characters don't belong to me they belong to CBS and are being used without permission. Please don't sue because I have no money.

Author's Note: An AU fic for Dead Air.

We Didn't Want This

Abby smiled as she turned to Gibbs as he walked in. She knew it was Gibbs because whenever she was thinking of him he would come to labby. Her smile fell as she looked at him and she started to worry. Was it Tony, Ziva, or Timmy? What happened? She started to open her mouth, but Gibbs raised a finger.

"Not now. I need you in Autopsy right now. Ducky and Palmer are waiting for us."

She nodded and walked towards the elevator with Gibbs. A million things were going on in her head and didn't like any of them.

The autopsy doors swished as they both walked in.

"What is it Jethro?" Asked Ducky. The only that called him that name.

"You know how we had Tony go door to door to get voice matches for the audio?"

"Yes."

"He was doing just that. Ziva and McGee" Gibbs paused as he said those two names. He never wanted to hear those two names again. "were supposed to be backup just in case anything happened. They turned off the radio in the car, so they couldn't hear Tony's voice. At one of the houses he was shot and stabbed. He tried to call out for Ziva and McGee, but since they turned the radio off they didn't hear him. When they finally turned it on they didn't hear anything and so they went looking for him. They found him inside a house with lots of blood around him. They called the ambulance and then me. Tony died in the ER room."

"No, not Tony." Abby fell to the ground and started sobbing. Gibbs sat near Abby and hugged her trying to comfort her. "Why would they do that Gibbs? Why would they leave him without backup?" I don't understand it."

"They said that they were tired of Tony's voice, so they turned off the radio. They said that they wanted peace and quiet."

"Well they are going to have peace and quiet for now on because they will never hear Tony's voice again. I'm going to tear them limb from limb and nobody will find them ever again."

"No Abby. Vance is taking care of them."

"I thought Vance didn't like Anthony." Ducky interrupted them.

"He said that when he first got here he didn't like Tony at all, but that changed. He said he was a competent Agent and he will be missed."

"Of course he will be missed by his friends who are not Ziva and McGee."

"What about Anthony's father?"

"I'll call him." He turned back to Abby. "Come on Abs. Get up." He held onto her as she got up.

Gibbs made the funeral arrangements and had called Tony's Dad, but he couldn't make it since he was in the middle of a deal. Gibbs just shook his head and wondered why this man never cared for his son. When they told him that Shannon and Kelly were gone he was there for their funerals. How could a father not go to his own son's funeral?

Abby, Gibbs, Palmer, Ducky and other Agents and even Vance came to Tony's funeral. They all talked about how a great guy Tony was. One guy said he had helped him when he needed it on a case. One guy said that he had helped coach a couple of his son's basketball games.

Then they all went to the Cemetery where they put flowers on Tony's coffin like they did at Kate's funeral. When that was done they went to Gibbs's house for the reception. After the reception Abby and the rest of the team helped Gibbs clean up. After they cleaned up they sat down in the living room.

"I can't believe he's gone. He was my friend and he was like my big brother. We sometimes would watch movies together." Abby said as a tear slid down her eye.

"I can't believe it either. When Gibbs went to Mexico we became good friends." Palmer remembered about his friend.

"He was like a son to me and I never told him that. I remember him coming down to the basement to talk about whatever was on his mind."

"He was a good guy. Sometimes he would come down to Autopsy and listen to my stories."

"I still can't believe that Ziva and McGee were responsible for his death. I'm glad that they were arrested for what they did If they were there when they heard him he would still be alive, but they turned off the radio and it was too late by then. Because of them I lost my brother."

"At least they can't be responsible for another death." Replied Ducky.

They sat there for a while. Abby looked around. She knew that Gibbs had a DVD player in the house now and a new TV because of Tony. Sitting on top of the DVD player was Tony's favorite movie.

"Let's watch a movie in memory of Tony. This was his favorite movie." Abby said.

They all nodded and Abby jumped up and got the DVD and put it into the player. "Each one of them remembered Tony as they watched the movie and wished that he was still with them, but he wasn't.

The End

Author's Note: I'm not sure if McGee and Ziva would be put into jail for being responsible for Tony's death. They didn't kill him, but they sure didn't hear him when he asked for help. If they hadn't of turned it off they would of heard him and could of gotten help before it was too late.


End file.
